


pluviophile

by crxnkcity



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, but here we are!, but this fic was just for comfort LMAO, i dont know why i wrote this, i just love them okay, i think it would be pretty interesting if it rained in the scorch, im just comforted by the rain okay i was self projecting, just stupid family bonding, movie canon!, there was no friendship tag for them which surprised me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crxnkcity/pseuds/crxnkcity
Summary: brenda felt trapped. maybe rain was the cure.or, it's raining in the scorch, and brenda drags jorge outside to enjoy it.
Relationships: Jorge & Brenda (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	pluviophile

**Author's Note:**

> hey so uhhhhhhhh i really love these two a whole bunch and there was no friendship tag for them which surprised me?? so im posting this fic so there'll be one!! :) i dont know why i decided to write about rain?? but here we are so. enjoy! :)

  


_ thump, thump, thump. _

the persistent thumping of  _ something _ on the roof woke brenda up. it was soft, rhythmic, calming. brenda couldn’t put her finger on what it was. she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness of the room, and as much as she didn’t want to be awake at whatever time it was, her curiosity got the best of her. she crept out of bed and over to her window, pulling back the curtains to reveal the culprit. it was there -- faintly, lightly, but there. it was raining in the scorch.

it wasn’t like brenda hadn’t experienced rain before. life before the flare wasn’t  _ that  _ awful. but to see it raining in the scorch -- where its conditions made it almost impossible to travel in during the day -- was highly unusual. for all the years that brenda and jorge had been living in the scorch, she had felt stuck, confined to the walls of their hideout, and to the seemingly endless stretch of barren desert all around them. she wanted to get out, escape, keep moving. it was an itching that she felt deep down, but one that was persistent every day. this rain, how it made the unbearable bearable, and how she felt like she could finally escape made her eager to get out of the building. and maybe jorge would want to go with her.

she grabbed her jacket and threw on her boots, creeping over to the other side of the room where jorge was asleep. part of her felt bad about waking him up, but he’d want to see this, too. 

“jorge..” she whispered, shaking his shoulder. he stirred and rolled over. brenda frowned. “jorgeeeee, wake upppp..” she said a little louder, worried that the rain would stop any second. eventually, she just flopped onto him, which got a loud “oof” in return. jorge sat up quickly, to see what had just fallen onto him. 

“bren… that you? you good?” he asked, voice thick with sleep, straining to see who it was in the darkness of the night. brenda rolled off of him and sat up.

“sorry. you weren’t waking up. i’m fine,” she said, and heard jorge chuckle in the darkness. “i wanted you to see something.”

“see what?” 

“just listen.” 

and he did, falling silent. brenda waited for a moment. 

“is it.. raining?” he asked, voice filled with surprise as he looked over to the window. brenda followed his gaze and watched the water droplets fall down. “wow, i would’ve never expected rain here.” 

“i know. it woke me up, and i wanted you to see it too. before it stopped,” she said, looking over at him again. “i wanna go out in it. do you wanna come with me?”

jorge looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “out there? in the middle of the night? what about cranks, bren?” brenda was expecting that answer. jorge wanted the best for her, and it  _ was _ an understandable concern. it’s much easier for cranks to roam at night, especially in the scorch, considering the temperature dropping to tolerable levels. maybe the rain would fend them off? and even then, it’s not like brenda would go far. she just wanted to dance around in the rain with no fears, no worries. nothing.

“yes, in the middle of the night. we wouldn’t go far, anyways,” brenda shrugged. “c’mon, old man, live a little! this is the first time  _ ever  _ that it’s rained here. don’t you wanna mess around? let loose for a bit?

“fine.. but you gotta stay close to me,” jorge said reluctantly.

brenda grinned.

  
  


by the time jorge had gotten ready, and they had snuck outside, brenda was surprised to see the rain was more intense than it had been earlier. it was perfect.

brenda ran out from under the cover, the rain immediately soaking her hair. she already knew she would be cold after, but she didn’t care. “c’mon, jorge!” she yelled back to him, extending a hand, dripping with rain. it felt so refreshing to be able to enjoy it all - the cool, the water, the stars above. it was always dusty and hot in the scorch, exhausting. but brenda had more energy now than she had in a while, adrenaline pumping through her.

  
jorge joined her, closing his eyes and letting the rain fall on his face. brenda smiled and spun around, her feet slipping on the wet ground. she lost her balance somewhere, and grabbed onto jorge for support, pulling him down with her and onto the soaked sand. she looked at jorge, eyes wide. she started laughing.the adrenaline and pure enjoyment of the whole situation was making her crack up. jorge joined in too, and eventually they were a pile of giggles on the scorch floor, for  _ once _ not having a care in the world. it was just them and the rain, and for a moment everything felt okay

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crxnkcity)!! :)


End file.
